Just Beyond the River
This is a story created by Hazelclaw. Please enjoy. Prologue Honeyheart arose from her relaxing slumber. She had just given birth to some new kits only a week prior. The three bundles of warmth laid sleeping right next to her belly. She nuzzled the closest one first, a brown she-cat with small tabby stripes all along her spine. The little kit squirmed and tried to get up, small mews escaping her mouth. She then nuzzled her next kit, gently pushing the brown she-cat out of the way. A fuzzy black tom began to squirm like his sister. Honeyheart then gently nudged him out of the way to awaken her last kit who, to her surprise, was already awake from hearing his siblings squirm. He was awfully small, sickly, and one of his back legs was slightly deformed and shorter than the others. The white tom shook his body in order to further awaken himself. Honeyheart had worried about her small white tom ever since his birth. He had almost died in the first couple minutes he was brought in the world. Honeyheart remember licking him tenderly in order to attempt to keep him from falling asleep while the medicine cat, Clawpelt, prepared many herbs to nurse the white tom to health. Honeyheart's worry still stayed in her heart even after that horrible time. But this is not a time to dwell on such horrible things. ''Honeyheart said to herself. Today was the day that she and her mate, Darkstorm, were going to name their bundles of joy. Oh, how she tenderly waited for this moment. "Are you awake, sweetheart?" Honeyheart turned her head to where she heard the voice speak. It was Darkstorm! "I'm awake, darling, are you ready for this very special day?" Honeyheart replied, joyfully. Darkstorm chuckled,"You're certainly more excited about then I am, that's for sure." "Let's start. What should we name our little she-kit? She gets her tabby stripes from me, obviously." Honeyheart said proudly. "Hm, I think we should name her Sparrowkit. She has small paws and long legs like you do as well, Honeyheart. She will be a fast runner like you when she gets older. She'll practically fly when running on the ground so fast." "I agree. Sparrowkit will be her name. Do you like the name, my little one?" Honeyheart questioned while licking Sparrowkit's tiny ear. ''Mew! Sparrowkit replies, seemingly happy. "She likes it too." Darkstorm smiles. "Now, what shall we call this little one?" He asks while pointing his nose is the fuzzy black tom's direction. "He shall be named Shadowkit! He has dark and thick fur like you do, Darkstorm. He will be an amazing hunter and powerful fighter like you are as well!" Honeyheart exclaims. "I like the sound of it! His name has a mysterious ring to it. He will truly be a feared fighter among the Clans!" Darkstorm proudly replies. MEW! Shadowkit yells with all the ferociousness a kit could muster. Honeyheart and Darkstorm laugh at Shadowkit's adorable attempt at being tough. "We might have to work on that a little." Darkstorm says through a laugh. As his parents exchange laughter and joy. The white tom begins to feel a little left behind. He only partially understands what his parents are saying, but he wants to join in on the fun as well. He nudges his mom's right shoulder with all the strength he could muster. "Don't worry, my little one, we haven't forgotten about you." Honeyheart says warmly. "My, my. What an excited little son we have!" Darkstorm says. TBC